Ai Shiteru
by Sehren Kou
Summary: Es el día de su boda pero Wolfram tiene sus dudas.


**Idea original y autora:** Sehren Kou

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai/Boys-Love.

**Iniciado y finalizado: **10 de marzo de 2010

**Disclaimer:** "Kyo Kara Maoh!" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de Tomo Takabayashi junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella.

**Comentario****:** OH WOW! Nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora que no subí varias historias que tenía ya publicadas en otro lugar, mil disculpas.

Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y muy agradecidos.

w

**»¦« AI SHITERU »¦«**

Podía escuchar a los intérpretes tocar sus instrumentos de cuerda, las suaves notas deslizándose agridulcemente por el lugar, era mi melodía favorita y mi madre lo sabía a la hora de hablar con los artistas.

Cuando llegaron a las notas lentas y oscuras mi tío me sujetó animándome a avanzar a su lado hacia el altar, donde Ulrike y el Gran Sabio esperaban y frente al cual Yuuri permanecía de pie dándome la espalda. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y me detuve antes de pasar la primera fila de invitados, era un día hermoso para una boda al aire libre pero sentí que podría estar cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida.

Di un paso hacia atrás asustado, se escucharon exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa de la mayoría, mi tío murmuró su desconcierto mientras ponía su mano en mi espalda para que retomara mi avance, no pude hacerlo. Noté a Gwendal avanzar para averiguar lo que sucedía pero la mano firme de Anissina sobre su brazo le detuvo, el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y el terror bullía dentro de mí como un incendio imparable.

Yuuri nunca había querido este matrimonio desde el principio, esta boda era toda obra de los diez nobles y la presión política, ¿a qué demonios estaba condenándonos a Yuuri y a mí?

Otro paso más hacia atrás y mi prometido volteó, confundido y sorprendido de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Tal vez él no tuviera el valor de hacer esto pero yo sí, así que ignorando a todos y todo sólo corrí, corrí desesperadamente, arrojando el dichoso velo al suelo junto con la pesada y elaborada túnica blanca. Escuché los gritos asombrados y horrorizados de los invitados, mi tío llamándome antes de que algo lo callara, no volteé a averiguar lo que fue, pero sorprendentemente no alcancé a alejarme demasiado cuando la voz de Yuuri tronó llamando por mí, me detuve desconcertado y lo vi corriendo hacia mí agitadamente, lo vi horrorizado antes de que reanudara mi carrera. No puedo imaginar lo que pasó por la mente de los invitados ante aquella escena en ese momento.

De alguna manera casi lograba alcanzarme y el bruto se le ocurrió abalanzarse sobre mí para detenerme, lo que le funcionó muy bien en realidad. Rodamos por el césped y terminamos con él sobre mí, sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras su expresión era angustiada. No recuerdo que me murmuraba mientras se apoyó contra mí pero sí recuerdo claramente su murmullo a mi oído "¿has dejado de amarme?". Lloré, lloré tanto en ese momento que asusté a Yuuri, quién me rogaba perdón y yo ni siquiera sabía por qué.

"Te amo, te amo tanto. Perdóname, sólo perdóname." No podía creer lo que me decía mientras sus pulgares trataban de secar mis lágrimas imparables y comencé a llorar de tal manera que siento le destrozó el corazón, siguió pidiéndome perdón y no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos de esa manera, hasta que me calmé y noté su expresión derrotado, apenas pude susurrar un "nunca" y él no me entendía hasta que acaricié su faz y se lo aclaré, "nunca he dejado de amarte".

Entonces me besó, me besó con tal desesperación y hambre que me dejado mareado al separarnos.

Éramos tales niños corriendo uno tras el otro en círculos.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me sujetó entre sus brazos, rogándome entre ligeros besos de mariposa sobre mi cara que me casara con él. Después de todo el alboroto que provoqué terminé sonrojándome y murmurando un tímido "sí" que le arrancó una risa que alegró mi corazón al escucharla.

Al final en lugar de un velo terminé con una improvisada corona de flores hecha por Greta sobre mi cabeza, con sólo mi traje blanco escandalosamente arrugado y sin la túnica de gala, caminando de la mano de Yuuri hacia el altar para consternación de todos.

Nada fue como lo planeado pero no pudimos ser más felices en nuestra boda y nuestro matrimonio.

Nos amamos.


End file.
